


【kureith】Orbits（Kuro/Keith）-战五渣斯基

by Tuki



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 18:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18834181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuki/pseuds/Tuki
Summary: http://1208951894.lofter.com/post/1cb14870_f401dee





	【kureith】Orbits（Kuro/Keith）-战五渣斯基

**Author's Note:**

> http://1208951894.lofter.com/post/1cb14870_f401dee

 

 

【kureith】Orbits（Kuro/Keith）-战五渣斯基

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

body{background-color:#f1f1f1;}  
.c1,.c1 a{color:#444;}  
.c2,.c2 a{color:#888;}  
.m-nav a:hover,  
.m-nav .clicked{color:#444;}  
.m-pager a:hover{color:#fff;}  
.c3,.c3 a{color:#666;}  
.c4,.c4 a{color:#444;}  
.c5,.c5 a,blockquote, .notes, .notes a, .notes a:hover{color:#444;}  
.g-head,  
.g-foot,  
.m-pager a,  
.m-goTopArea,  
.m-nav .about .aboutlayer{background:#dcdcdc;}  
.m-pager a:hover{background:#dcdcdc;}  
.m-search,.m-search input{background:#cacaca;}  
.m-post,.m-pager{border-color:#e7e7e7;}  
.notes .note{border-bottom-color:#e7e7e7;}  
.text img{max-width:100%;_width:100%;}

[战五渣斯基](http://1208951894.lofter.com/)  


  


 

 

[UAPP](http://1208951894.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)

 

[私信](http://www.lofter.com/message/1208951894)

 

[归档](http://1208951894.lofter.com/view)  
[RSS](http://1208951894.lofter.com/rss)

关于  
  
[](http://1208951894.lofter.com/)  
一只兔子。  
  
  


##  [【kureith】Orbits（Kuro/Keith）](http://1208951894.lofter.com/post/1cb14870_f401dee)

dark shiro x keith的故事！！我也不知道自己写了啥玩意…总之能接受就看下去吧_(:3」∠❀)_…渣文笔注意…

另外因为kuro不是正式的名字，也不能就直接叫他shiro，所以在指代时会比较麻烦和啰嗦一点，见谅(⑉°з°)。

\-----------------------

Orbits

“不要紧张。”

温柔又熟悉的话语从耳边传来，仿佛镇定剂一般抚慰了keith心中隐隐躁动的不安。他随即转过身，迎上那个与自己指尖交缠的主人的微笑。

“只是一次简单的模拟训练而已，不需要有太大压力。而且，我相信你能做到的。”

他没出声，只是默默点着头，同时握紧了两人贴在一起的手心。

对方早已习惯了Keith沉默寡言的性格，没再多说，仅是站在原地，注视着他那双饱含热情与无限的紫色眼瞳，等待着时间的流逝。

“学员Keith Kogane，请到2号模拟舱就位。”

头顶上机械式的广播终于传出了久违的宣告。Keith抬头对上对方的视线，看着他眼神里的鼓励与期待，然后恋恋不舍地松开手，转过身，向着指定的舱室走去。

一路上周围传来的议论声不断。有的在向他人吹嘘他的成就，有的在质疑他的天赋，甚至有的在给他倒喝彩。但他早已习惯，也顾不得听取细节，头脑中早就被一个声音占据。

Patience yields focus.

舱门呲啦一声开启，他无视已在其中就位的搭档投来的眼神，径直向自己该坐的座位走去。

他坐了下来，但体内的肾上腺素却在此时开始涌进全身，心跳也逐渐变得加快。他知道自己不是因为紧张。他尝试深呼吸，闭上眼睛，体会全身跃跃欲试着想要实现些什么的感觉。十九年了，他从未体会过这种感觉，他从未为别人的期望而活，他只知道靠自己就足够了；但这一切，却在此刻因为一个人而改变。

他抓起操纵杆，睁开眼睛，看着眼前模拟画面逐渐生成，他知道自己不能失败，不能辜负那个人的期望。

为了Shiro。

\--------------------------------------

keith被回荡在牢房里的的脚步声惊醒，手脚上未痊愈的疤痕又因为猛地拉扯而被粗重的铁链撕开伤口。他对此却早已漠然，任由鲜血向流水一样渗进破烂的囚衣，让钻心的痛感漫布全身，就连脚步声的主人停在他面前的铁栏后面，他也不抬一下头。

“嘿，kitten。”

曾经那声音里带着安抚人心的魔力早已不复存在，如今其中只留下深深的恶毒与无情的嘲笑渗进keith的头中，还有这充满恶趣味的称呼，让他感觉自己的胃起了反应，他想吐，他想对对方咒骂。但他却选择假装镇定，他假装不在乎。

“呵。”

对方轻笑一声，敞开铁门走了进来。

Keith垂着头，看着踩在地面上那双和sendak构造相同的铁靴向自己走近，然后在自己面前停了下来。

冰冷的触感突然袭上下巴让Keith差点惊出声，他咬着牙强迫自己不跟着那只粗暴的手一起扭动，但还是失败了，他被迫抬起了头，督见那张熟悉的脸，但脸上的笑容早已展现出另一种不同的意味。

渗人的黄色早已污染了那片曾经瞳膜分明的眼睛，扬起的嘴角里尖牙凸现，俨然是一幅捕食者的姿态。他身着华丽又不失威严的盔甲，代表着对Galra的忠诚，是Galra权力的象征。Keith实在不忍心再多看他一眼。

“怎么了kitten？不想找‘Shiro’了么？”

他嘲讽道，带着假装无辜的笑脸看着那双愤怒的眼睛像利刃一样投向自己，似乎想把自己杀掉。

但他知道Keith不会。

“说不定你再努力一下，shiro就会回来了哟？”

他回想起与前队友重聚的那天。他们都瞪大眼睛看着他，不停地对着他呼唤那个已经消失之人的名字。还有迫不得已而穿上黑骑士盔甲的Keith脸上心碎的表情。他突然想笑出来。voltron随着Keith那声颤抖的“Shiro…?”而崩溃瓦解，要不是驾驶城堡的那个老家伙及时反应放出虫洞，他早就可以把voltron全数捕获。

他愉快地回想着，右手拇指抚上Keith的嘴唇，金属冰冷的触感让Keith不经意地打了个冷战，但眼神中依然写满了不妥协。

有趣。

他放开Keith，任凭Keith的头重重地垂下，又回到了那一副自生自灭的姿态。他轻哼一声，接着转身离开了。

\----------------------

Keith不停地做梦。

身体一直没有补充过能量，他逐渐变得虚弱，意识也脱离身体放飞到几光年之外。他偶尔会透过虚无的眼睛看到一片虚幻的景象。

曾经与Shiro共度的时光尽数展现在他的眼前。他们第一次相遇，第一次牵手，第一次约会，shiro出发前两人在夜空下做出的承诺。还有两人重聚时的喜悦，成为Paladin后默契的加深——这些是独属于他俩的回忆。

而现在，他从那个不存在的世界中看到了新的色彩。

宽敞巨大的机舱内灯光全部亮起，照亮了刚从战狮中走下来的众人。

“到底…发生了什么…”刚从虫洞的剧烈振动中缓和下来，Pidge便摘下头盔捏着自己鼻梁，颤抖的声线仿佛随时都有可能崩溃成绝望的号哭。

“我们找他了那么多久，没想到他居然…。”Allura蹒跚地从红狮口中走出，她与它还需要更多的磨合期。

“一定可以唤醒他的，对吧？”Hunk沮丧着抚摸着头盔，深知自己内心都否定了这个可能性。

“你没看见他差点把我们都杀了吗，我们哪有机会去向他歌颂那些爱与信任的故事？”就连平时活跃的Lance也一反常态，环抱着自己微微颤抖着。

“Lance说得对。”Keith的声音回响在整个机舱内，声音中的坚定让人误以为他即将光荣出征，而不是吃了败仗还狼狈地逃走。

“我们需要暂时放弃Shiro。Lotor对其他星球的讨伐越来越频繁，我们不能再浪费时间在无用功上。”那带着嘲笑与轻蔑的神情一直在他眼前挥之不去，那对瞳孔中也不再闪耀着深灰色的温柔光辉。他拖着沉重的步伐，带着一颗被伤的千疮百孔的心，假装若无其事地走向其他人。

一时间一阵令人窒息的沉默笼罩在众人周围。每个人都有自己的想法，每个人都有自己过不去的坎。

偏偏Lance自己受不住，压抑了这么久，他需要一个发泄点。

“真是够了。”他一个箭步走到Keith面前，抓住他盔甲下的领口，把他往上提。“是你当场崩溃置我们于危难之中，你还想装作事不关己到什么时候？当初竭力寻找Shiro的是你，现在叫我们放弃Shiro的也是你，把我们耍的团团转，你到底在想什么？”

Keith从恍惚的状态中惊醒，注视着lance那双绝望的眼睛。然后透过Lance的肩膀看到已经哭出来的Pidge和搭上她肩膀却不知道如何安慰的Hunk，Allura也背对着所有人擦拭眼泪。他累了，大家都累了。他们需要新的动力，他们需要新的目标。如果是Shiro，他会怎么做？抱住所有人，安慰他们，鼓励他们，让大家保持乐观迎接新的希望。而Keith又能做什么？

他什么也没做，也什么都做不了。

Keith感觉自己又回到从前。

“他还是什么也没吃么？”铁栏外传出的声音又把Keith从虚幻中拉回现实。

他睁开沉重的眼睛，缓缓眨了几下，想让先前心寒的景象尽快消散，却正好看见那个他现在又爱又恨的人端着一个盘子走了进来，原先看守的卫兵退了出去。

他再次闭上眼睛。与其看到自己所爱之人近在咫尺却触不可及，他宁愿选择沉浸在自责与消极中。

“喂，你不饿么？”他听见盘子触地发出刺耳的声音，依然选择沉默。

寂静持续了一会儿，他以为对方玩够了，却不想一块冰冷的食物糊糊被送到他的唇边。他疑惑地睁开眼睛，只见对方抬着勺子在冲自己得意地笑着。

“看看你这落魄的样子，哪里像一个想救世的英雄？张嘴。”

他把头歪朝一边，拒绝对方的施舍。

“张嘴。”声音中多了几分威严，让他想要服从，但最终还是竭力忍住了。

“啧，真是孩子气。”他听见对方不满的声音，嘴边诱人的食物也被撤了回去。他内心暗自回味着小小的胜利，戒备心也随之放低。

下一秒，他的头就被强行扭回原位。他想出声反抗，却被一张熟悉又略带陌生的嘴唇堵上了嘴。

他瞪大眼睛，缺少能量供给的他反应也随之慢了半拍。他感受到一条舌头霸道地撬开嘴唇，扫过他的上腭，然后一股冰冷又香甜的气息就袭过了整个口腔。饱受饥饿的身体已经顾不上大脑的反抗，欢愉地迎接着它的侵入，任凭着它扫过整个嘴角。他感觉自己的氧气损失殆尽，眼前变得花白——

然后他就被放开了，被投喂的食物一部分随着嘴巴一张一合而滑入食道中，另一部分化作汁水淌到下巴。他喘着粗气，感受到胃部满足又同时渴求更多的声音，狠狠地瞪着还在舔着嘴唇回味的对方。

“好受多了吧？挑食可不好哦。”他又拾起勺子，送到Keith的嘴边。“那么我们可以继续了吧？还是说你更喜欢刚才那种方法？”他的眼里闪烁着危险与挑衅。

Keith瞪了他几秒，然后不甘地张开嘴，让食物送到自己口中。他用力地用牙齿咀嚼着，仿佛口中冻状的食物糊糊就是笑得一脸满足的对方的化身。

\-----------------------

就这样被逼着投喂了几天食物，Keith感觉自己精力在逐渐回升，也不再被旧梦纠缠。他讨厌这种清醒数着日子的感觉，没有处刑，没有死亡，也没有未来。还不如麻痹在痛苦中。

今天却出现了不同的状况。一群武装的士兵打开门走了进来。他刚抬头，脖颈就被套上了一个细小的金属环，同时一阵电流穿过全身，他瞬间就陷入了无尽的黑暗中。

等到他恢复意识，他感觉手脚轻松了不少——铁链都被移除了。而且还躺在构造已经不同的地板上，他揉着手上大大小小的疤痕。

“哟，终于醒了吗？”他顺着声音来源缓缓抬起头（他感觉到脖上的金属环依然存在），发现那个熟悉的身影双臂交叉站在前方，身后的窗外延伸到无限的星空中。

他勉强撑起自己，环顾四周，发现自己坐在一个发光的圆圈内，周围的机械不停地发出运作的轰鸣声。他知道他想干什么。

“来吧，和我决斗。让我看看你比以前进步多少，”他摆出战斗的姿势，扭动着脖子。

但Keith此刻却无心应战，他垂下头，静待着对方的耐心耗光。

“Keith。”那威严的声音再次出现，仿佛他只要抬起头，他又可以再次见到那双深灰色的眼睛。他咬住下唇，不让以前的回忆渗透。

“KEITH，” 他受不了了，只好抬起头，看见那张平时充满轻蔑的脸此刻却变得严肃起来，与曾经Shiro训斥他的神情无异，但瞳孔中依然散发着邪恶的黄色。Keith突然感觉到一阵无名火窜上全身。他借着脚后跟蓄力，然后怒吼着向对方冲去。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！”压抑了几天的情绪由此刻全数爆发出来。他向对方打出一个右勾拳，却被轻松躲避。

“嘁，这才像样嘛。”对方嗤笑一声，敏捷地躲过接踵而来的攻击，然后顺势抓起Keith的手臂向后扭曲，把他制服在地。

“一比零。”

\-------------------

随后只要有机会，Keith都会被带到训练室与之决斗。虽然每次Keith都被打翻在地，但他感觉自己消失的战斗本能再次成型，能撑住对方攻击的时间也越来越长。 后来为了保证他能够以最佳状态迎战，连电击环也被对方省去，只要他反手扣上手铐，被遣送到训练室就够了。

感受到肾上腺素再次洗礼全身，Keith有种自己又重生一次的错觉。他开始静下来思考重整旗鼓的可能性；甚至在走去训练室的途中，也会留心注意周围的环境和布局。他能感受到，有什么事情就快发生了。

今天与往日无异。补充完能量后他便坐在牢中闭目养神，等待着守卫的到来。

门在刺耳的金属剐蹭声中打开，两个士兵顺势走了进来。其中一个拿着步枪在门前伫立，另一个拿着一串钥匙向他走来，意在把他四肢的铁链除去。

听着钥匙插进锁孔的声音，还有守卫漫不经心哼起的歌，他深呼吸抑制住身体中快要迸发出来的能量。所以，就是今天了吗？

右手最后一个锁链咣噹一声落地，还没等守卫从腰间掏出新的手铐，Keith就一拳打在了他的脸上。

随着守卫的应声倒地，Keith立刻跳了起来。他感觉体内Galra血统开始发挥作用，全靠直觉支配的身体比慌张应对的新兵还要动作迅速，还未等子弹上膛完毕的声音回响结束，他就冲到了另一个守卫面前，借着刚才的冲力夺过枪械，朝着对方的头敲了下去。

一声撞击声过后，牢内只剩下窒息的宁静。他顾不得调整呼吸，从守卫身上摸到通行证后，便向外面跑去。

还没跑出多久，耳边便传来了刺耳的警报声，他随之加快了速度。

凭着良好的记忆和异人的直觉他躲过一路上巡逻的守卫，经过多次岔道后最终来到一扇大门面前。他迅速放上通行证。在依然回响的警报声中等待大门缓缓打开，门后是一排尚未启用的逃生舰。

他跑到最近的逃生舰旁，正要走进去，却听见身后传来脚步声。他啧了一声转过身，看见那个人全副武装地与几个机械兵及时赶到。Keith放低身体，知道这会是一场恶战。

“D3区域，发现越狱者，请求支——””其中一个向前俯冲的士兵话还没说完，胸口就被一道紫色的幽光破了一个大洞。

Keith还没反应过来发生了什么，只见面前的那个人抽回右手后迅速转身，向身后两个卫兵的头部横扫过去，机械的头颅带着外泄的电离随之倒地。

Keith对眼前的景象惊得目瞪口呆，一时间忘了自己出逃时间紧迫。全数清理完毕的对方只是轻松地甩着手臂除去沾上的金属残渣，转过身来对着他笑。

“愣着干什么，不想走吗。”

Keith随即回过神来，向舰里跑去，然后迅速设定好逃往的目的地。舱门逐渐关闭，他又听见身后传来声音：

“期待你的下次表现哟。BLACK PALADIN。”

逃生舰开始起飞的一刻，他听到激光枪打在金属板上的声音。他向窗外看去，援兵已经赶到，在不停地对着机舰射击。不过却没有什么实际作用，逃生舰依然在稳定地向上加速中。

他看向站在火力中心逐渐远去的那个人，一尘不变的蔑视笑容中，竟然出现了难得的期望。

—END—

  
  
[Voltron](http://1208951894.lofter.com/tag/Voltron)[sheith](http://1208951894.lofter.com/tag/sheith)  


 

[2017-04-20](http://1208951894.lofter.com/post/1cb14870_f401dee)

[热度 25](http://1208951894.lofter.com/post/1cb14870_f401dee)

评论

热度(25)

if (!!window.notes_inserted) {  
notes_inserted();  
}

  1. [](http://sanjumg.lofter.com/) [jao](http://sanjumg.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  2. [](http://syuzy.lofter.com/) [❀秀秀](http://syuzy.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](http://scccornwall.lofter.com/) [欺骗系配色](http://scccornwall.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](http://treibsand.lofter.com/) [treibsand](http://treibsand.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](http://prohibidoamor.lofter.com/) [正确操作](http://prohibidoamor.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](http://wujianglang.lofter.com/) [吳想起床郎](http://wujianglang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](http://thzx119.lofter.com/) [彈簧](http://thzx119.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](http://seacrosser.lofter.com/) [四象渡方](http://seacrosser.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](http://lingyuan935.lofter.com/) [花家因♪](http://lingyuan935.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](http://awkwardremy.lofter.com/) [小二阳](http://awkwardremy.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](http://ahongkc.lofter.com/) [訇复活](http://ahongkc.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  12. [](http://yinhu043.lofter.com/) [银狐](http://yinhu043.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  13. [](http://yinhu043.lofter.com/) [银狐](http://yinhu043.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](http://xyhapple.lofter.com/) [犬君](http://xyhapple.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](http://sakura-juchi.lofter.com/) [梅阿琳](http://sakura-juchi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  16. [](http://sakura-juchi.lofter.com/) [梅阿琳](http://sakura-juchi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](http://tscccccc.lofter.com/) [TSC](http://tscccccc.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  18. [](http://west17c.lofter.com/) [西區17C](http://west17c.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](http://8310520.lofter.com/) [滤镜八百尺](http://8310520.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](http://asilentisland.lofter.com/) [空岛默片](http://asilentisland.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  21. [](http://asilentisland.lofter.com/) [空岛默片](http://asilentisland.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](http://sakiiii-batfam.lofter.com/) [漆咸号](http://sakiiii-batfam.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](http://cleanblues.lofter.com/) [彩](http://cleanblues.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](http://anrancanguang.lofter.com/) [安然残光](http://anrancanguang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](http://zzdzp.lofter.com/) [宅宅de猪](http://zzdzp.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 




  
[上一篇](http://1208951894.lofter.com/post/1cb14870_f651408)  
[下一篇](http://1208951894.lofter.com/post/1cb14870_f1fd99e)  


  
© [战五渣斯基](http://1208951894.lofter.com/)|Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


回到顶部

(function(document,datracker,root){function loadJsSDK(){var script,first_script;script=document.createElement("script");script.type="text/javascript";script.async=true;script.src="https://hubble-js-bucket.nosdn.127.net/DATracker.globals.1.6.8.js";first_script=document.getElementsByTagName("script")[0];first_script.parentNode.insertBefore(script,first_script)}if(!datracker["__SV"]){var win=window;var gen_fn,functions,i,lib_name="DATracker";window[lib_name]=datracker;datracker["_i"]=[];datracker["init"]=function(token,config,name){var target=datracker;if(typeof(name)!=="undefined"){target=datracker[name]=[]}else{name=lib_name}target["people"]=target["people"]||[];target["abtest"]=target["abtest"]||[];target["toString"]=function(no_stub){var str=lib_name;if(name!==lib_name){str+="."+name}if(!no_stub){str+=" (stub)"}return str};target["people"]["toString"]=function(){return target.toString(1)+".people (stub)"};function _set_and_defer(target,fn){var split=fn.split(".");if(split.length==2){target=target[split[0]];fn=split[1]}target[fn]=function(){target.push([fn].concat(Array.prototype.slice.call(arguments,0)))}}functions="track_heatmap register_attributes register_attributes_once clear_attributes unregister_attributes current_attributes single_pageview disable time_event get_appStatus track set_userId track_pageview track_links track_forms register register_once alias unregister identify login logout signup name_tag set_config reset people.set people.set_once people.set_realname people.set_country people.set_province people.set_city people.set_age people.set_gender people.increment people.append people.union people.track_charge people.clear_charges people.delete_user people.set_populationWithAccount people.set_location people.set_birthday people.set_region people.set_account abtest.get_variation abtest.async_get_variable".split(" ");for(i=0;i<functions.length;i++){_set_and_defer(target,functions[i])}datracker["_i"].push([token,config,name])};datracker["__SV"]=1.6;loadJsSDK()}})(document,window["DATracker"]||[],window);  
DATracker.init('MA-BFD7-963BF6846668', {truncateLength: 255});

window.Theme = {'ImageProtected':false,'CcType':0,ContextValue:'&copy&nbsp战五渣斯基'};

_ntes_nacc = 'lofter';try{neteaseTracker();}catch(e){}  
var _gaq = _gaq || [];_gaq.push(['_setAccount', 'UA-31007899-1'],['_setLocalGifPath', '/UA-31007899-1/__utm.gif'],['_setLocalRemoteServerMode']);_gaq.push(['_setDomainName', 'lofter.com']);_gaq.push(['_trackPageview']);(function() { var ga = document.createElement('script'); ga.type = 'text/javascript'; ga.async = true; ga.src = 'http://wr.da.netease.com/ga.js'; var s = document.getElementsByTagName('script')[0]; s.parentNode.insertBefore(ga, s); })();

 

$(document).ready(function () {  
$('.about').click(function(){  
$(this).toggleClass('clicked');  
$('.aboutlayer').toggle();  
return false;  
});  
$(window).scroll(function() {  
if($(window).scrollTop() >= $(window).height()) {  
$('#gtotop').css('visibility', 'visible');  
} else {  
$('#gtotop').css('visibility', 'hidden');  
}  
});  
});

 

P('loft.w.g').initPagePhotoShow(document.body,{});  
window.pagewidget=true;


End file.
